Sailing Home
by HopefulLittleWriter
Summary: Patty was never the type of person that easily accepted the help of others. Some how she ended up meeting two guys who would change her life. "But I've realized that being with others is a million times better than being alone." Fluri and some family fluff. Spin off of Freeloader
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Patty was never the type of person that easily accepted the help of others. She preferred working solo and on her own. But even she had to admit, that sometimes it was extremely lonely working on her own. So when she was ran away from yet another foster home, she never expected what happened next. No matter how many years passed, she could clearly remember the event and she would treasure that memory. A memory she would keep close to her heart.

It was a rather hot day, way over the normal average for the region. The runaway's blue eyes watched the families around her as she hid from the beating sun. From her perch in the tree, she could see the happy faces and hear the cheerful laughter of children around her age. As her eyes wandered over the park filled with people, she couldn't help but note the food that surrounded her. How she longed to sink her teeth in some tasty Oden.

A growl erupted from her stomach as she sat, drool pooling in her mouth as she thought of her most favorite food in the world. The child pulled out her wallet to see if she had enough to even afford. A sigh left her lips as she saw nothing but some mint and a pair of purple ribbons. Tucking the wallet, the girl frowned and continued watching.

The leaves around her danced in the warm summer air, making a low whistleling noise. Beams of sun leaked through the green rough of the small perch. A squirrel chattered on a near by branch. Its tawny eyes glued on the small girl that sat in the tree. The squirrel wasn't the only one that had took not of the strange child in the tree so far above the ground.

"Hey! Little Girl! It's against park policies to be climbing the trees," a voice called out from below, followed by an annoyed sigh. Patty looked down to see two men standing below the tree. One was dressed in a nice dress shirt and black slacks, his hair was blonde and his eyes were blue (though with a hint of green). He had a stern look on his face.

The other man had long purple hair that was pulled back into a pony tail. His dark eyes where sharp as a sword, and just as cold. The man looked far more casual then the other man, dressed in a plain T-Shirt and Shorts. He looked rather annoyed by the blonde haired male.

"You and your damn rules, lighten up would ya?" the long haired man muttered to himself before looking up at the girl. "It's dangerous for a child to be up there, come down before you fall!" Patty frowned slightly before jumping from her perch in the tree, to the ground below. The blonde moved back, obviously startled by the actions of the small child before looking at her with worry.

"Are you alright? You didn't hurt yourself from that jump?" the blonde inquired worriedly. His friend sighed and shook his head before kneeling down to the girl's level. His dark eyes softened slightly as he calmly spoke to the young blonde.

"Can you tell us where your parents are?" the male asked her, a small smile on his face. The child looked up at him, her eyes betrayed no emotion what so ever. Like a sea, so deep and vast yet always hiding it's secrets from unwanted vistors. Eyes that seemed calm yet held the ability to become a hurricane.

Without even batting an eye, the child smiled. Her eyes slid shut as she moved forwards slightly, her hands clasped behind her back as she walked. She rwirled slightly to face them. Her carefree demeanor never faltered as she spoke.

"Dead."

.

Yuri had wanted nothing more then a nice day at the park. Walk around with Flynn and enjoy the warmth of the sun over head. What he hadn't want was Flynn going 'Mr. Knight' on some child that he saw in the tree. He had to admit the child was pretty high up in that tree for it to be considered safe for her size.

He let out an annoyed sigh as Flynn yelled at the child in the tree. His dark eyes casted upwards at the child, dressed only in a floral sundress and ragedy sneakers. Her twin braids resed to her side as she held a small smile on her round face.

"You and your damn rules, lighten up would ya?" Yuri muttered in annoyance to himself before looking up at the girl. "It's dangerous for a child to be up there, come down before you fall!" The child's smile fell from a smile to a frown. Her eyes fell slightly before she slid of the branch and plummeted to the ground, landing with a hint of grace.

Her twin pig tails bounced slightly as she stood. Her small hands running over the fabric of her dress, dusting it off. She looked up at them, a hint of caution filling her sea blue eyes.

"Are you alright? You didn't hurt yourself from that jump?" Flynn 'mothered' slightly. Yuri sighed and shook his head before kneeling down to the girl's level. His features softened slightly as a gentle not filled his voice.

"Can you tell us where your parents are?" he softly asked. The child looked up at him, her eyes betrayed no emotion what so ever. Yuri felt a small pang as he remembered that look, remembered eyes that once looked at him so many years ago.

Without even batting an eye, the child smiled. Her eyes slid shut as she moved forwards slightly, her hands clasped behind her back as she walked. She rwirled slightly to face them. Her carefree demeanor never faltered as she spoke.

"Dead."

Yuri felt Flynn flinch beside him. The girl was just another orphan that wandered the streets with no place to call home. There were to many orphans in this world for Yuri's liking. It wasn't fair for a child to grow up without a parent. The man stood to his feet and walked to the girl.

"I'm Yuri Lowell. How about we get you something to eat?"

The girl's eyes lit up as if a millon Noctiluca scintillans* had begun to glow in her eyes. Her smile was a wide as the sea and as warm as the sun as she followed Yuri to a nearby stand. Flynn followed behind, a smile on his face as he watched the small girl happly walk beside the purple haired guy.

* * *

 **Noctiluca scintillans- Also known as sea sparkle, bioluminescent plankton that float under the surface of the water and flash brightly when disturbed**

 **A/N: This is a slight spin off of the oneshot Freeloader.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The parks population trickled down to only a few people along with the light of the sun. Stars started to appear in the sky, glistening beside the half lit moon. The street lights flicked on, lighting up the streets, bringing life to the night time.

Cicadas chirped in the park loudly as the fireflies danced in the air like moving stars on the earth. But none of them equaled the brightest star in the sky.

The three misfits sat under the stars. Yuri eyes trained on the two beside him, watching and studying them carefully. Flynn looked over at him, holding his gaze before looking down at the small child below them that only looked upwards.

"Miss Patty, where have you been staying?" Flynn asked, breaking the peaceful melody of the summer life around them. The child tore her gaze from the sky and towards the older blonde.

Her blue eyes remained blank, hiding away all of her emotions. It was like a mask had been placed upon her face. Her joyous smile faltered slightly, but never fell.

"A free spirit like me can't be held by the walls of a home," she replied in a cryptic manner. Her blue eyes pierced Flynn's, they looked old and wise. It looked peculiar on the youthful face Patty owned.

"Surely you must be staying somewhere," Flynn insisted. The law student wondered if the child lived on the streets like so many others he knew. Though the girl didn't look like she was a street urchin. Her hair was long and well kept, her face round, and she didn't look starved. She had to have had a place to stay.

Yuri looked down at the child, wondering what her story was, but knew better then to ask. Was she like him, not knowing what a real family was like? Or was she like Flynn, who knew the love of a mother and father only to have it torn away?

"Aye, nano ja. I ran away," she stated bluntly as if she had done so a million times before and it wasn't something that should bring up alarm.

Flynn's eyes widened. His 'knight mode', as Yuri called it, kicked in as he sternly looked at the child, dropping a bombshell of questions. She looked at him, her face showed her disinserted feelings towards his questions.

The blonde child stood to her feet, dusting the grass off of her dress. Her braids fell by her side, dancing in the soft wind that blew.

"Well this young maiden has to get her beauty sleep, nano ja~" she chirped happily, a bright smile on her face as she turned to leave. Flynn's hand wrapped around her wrist halting her escape.

A sigh left Yuri's lips as he stood to his feet. There was no stopping him once he started with his 'knight' crap. Yuri shook his head, a small smile painting his face. As annoying as Knight Flynn could be, Yuri couldn't help but love him.

"It's dangerous for a child such as yourself to be wandering the streets this late at night. I insist that you at least allow us to drive you home," Flynn spoke. The girl looked at him.

"Then drive into the sea, nano ja."

Flynn blinked slightly at her reply, taken aback by her words. It wasn't everyday a child told you to drive into the sea. Yuri burst into laughter, his hand clutching his side, tears pooling in his eyes from the sheer hilarity of her words.

The blonde student sent a glare at his roommate, only causing the purple haired man to laugh even harder. A blush crept on Flynn's face as Yuri continued to laugh, causing the child to giggle slightly at her own twisted joke.

"Yuri! This isn't funny!" Flynn yelled, his blush growing brighter. "Miss Patty, please be serious!" At his words the girl ceased her laughter.

"Aye-Aye. I lived in a foster home, nano ja. I ran away," she stated frankly, repeating on how she had run away. "I'm not going back."

Finally over his laughter, Yuri spoke up. "How about we let her stay the night and take her home tomorrow?" Flynn turned to face the man to his side before his face twisted in slight rage.

"Yuri, this is a child! You can't just take one home like a stray cat!" Flynn shouted, startling an owl into flight. Yuri just ignored him and kneeled down to the child's level.

"How does that sound?" he asked. Patty looked up at him, her eyes searching his for any form of danger. A sign that this would be a bad thing to agree too.

"If you don't mind," she responded calmly. Yuri smiled slightly before turning around to face the exit of the park.

"Yuri, you can't be serious!? This could be seen as kidnapping!" Flynn chastised angrily. Yuri shrugged before holding his hand out to the child.

"Okay Patty. You can ride shotgun, Mr. Stiff can ride in the back," he cracked. Patty inclined her head and took his hand. Yuri smiled as he tugged the girl forwards, leaving behind the angered Flynn.

.

The small child slept peacefully on their couch as the two men sat at the kitchen table, whispering to each other. A large dog watched the child with curiosity as the two lowly argued back and forth, trying to remain quiet enough not to wake the sleeping girl.

Yuri sent his gaze to the child then back to Flynn, determined not to lose this argument to the blonde haired man. If there was one thing Yuri hated, it was Flynn's bullheadedness. Not that he was one to talk.

"Yuri, you can't expect her foster parents not to be worrying about her," Flynn whispered, looking over at the girl from the corner of his eye.

"The way she makes it sound, this isn't the first time she's run away. By the way she ate, she hadn't had something in a while," Yuri stated calmly. 'Not everyone in this world looks after an orphan just to give them love.'

"You think that she ran away because she was being mistreated." It wasn't a question, but an observation. Flynn sighed before leaning forwards slightly. A serious look fell upon him. "This is a serious matter Yuri. It isn't something you walk into blindly. But I know you won't let this go."

"You bet." Flynn leaned back and looked at the ceiling. His eyes slid shut. "Are you going to help me, or not?"

"If we get in trouble, it was your idea."

"Isn't it always?"

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter two is done~ Thank you everyone for your support! I greatly appreciate it!**

 **Also the home is where the heart is**


End file.
